Painting
by Tummytums90
Summary: Smut between Vanessa and her friend's dad.


Disclaimer: Gossip Girl isn't mine blah blah

So if a relationship between a girl and an older man offends you, don't read this!

Enjoy!

* * *

The door to the Humphrey residence was unlocked, so Vanessa poked her head inside.

"Dan?" she called, before venturing further in. "Anybody home?"

She heard footsteps, but it was Rufus, her best friend's dad, looking tousled and tired. He brightened when he saw her.

"Vanessa, good afternoon. Dan's out with Serena now, but they'll be back later tonight. You're welcome to stay until then if you wish."

"Thanks, but no, I don't want to be a bother."

Rufus tossed her a paintbrush. "You won't. Help me out, I'm repainting my room."

Vanessa shrugged. "Alright. If you're sure you don't mind."

She followed the older man into his bedroom, feeling a little uncertain. She had never been in there before, it was such a private area. Inside, she found it fairly neat for a guy's room. Vanessa shook her thick black hair out of her face and bent to the paint bucket.

"Uh Mr. Humphrey, I've never exactly painted a wall before. Anything special to it?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and Vanessa suddenly realized how similar yet how different he was to his son. Rufus had the same dark hair and fair complexion, but his shoulders were broader, his eyes darker. But it was more than that...Vanessa couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"How long have we known each other, Vanessa?" He smiled down at her, paintbrush in hand.

For a moment, Vanessa didn't know what to say. Seeing her sudden shyness, Rufus stuck out a hand. "My name is Rufus. Say it, Ru-fus."

Vanessa smiled back and put her small hand into his. It was warm and dwarfed her own. "Rufus. I'm Vanessa." She stood, and realized how much taller he was than her.

Rufus held her hand a moment, and Vanessa wondered what he was thinking, because he was gazing down at her strangely, almost pensively. Then he blinked, and the moment passed.

He bent to the bucket. "So basically, you just coat the roller, then paint the wall. Not that hard."

They worked in silence for a while. Vanessa could feel him looking at her, on and off, but she pretended not to notice. Eventually Rufus stopped and came over to where she was working.

"Try like holding the brush like this," he said, showing her the proper technique. Vanessa tried to copy, but ended up dropping it. Laughing, Rufus bent and picked it up for her. He took her hand and placed the brush in it, wrapped his fingers around hers. Vanessa's back was suddenly pressed against his chest, with his arm circling hers. She thought his hips were touching the small of her back, and she blushed.

"Feel that?" Rufus was saying.

"What?" Vanessa asked, turning round.

"The correct handhold. You want your thumb to be just...there. Good." When he stepped away, Vanessa felt the loss of his warmth keenly, and swiveled to face him.

"Vanessa?" He asked, and she realized belatedly that she was staring. She bit her lip.

Something changed in his eyes again, the strange, pensive look...except there was a darkness to it now.

She dropped the brush again.

Without a word Rufus walked over and retrieved it. When he stood, his chest was only inches from hers. He grasped her hand, shaping her fingers around it, eyes never leaving hers.

And then his body was suddenly covering hers and heat flooded through her. Rufus cupped her cheeks with both hands gently. "Vanessa," he breathed.

She saw the hungry question in his gaze. Vanessa discarded the brush and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Kiss me," she murmured huskily, and felt his lips, warm, soft, upon hers.

He was gentle, but Rufus absolutely dominated her mouth, kissing fiercely, claiming her lips masterfully.

Through her thin summer skirt, Vanessa felt his cock,warm and throbbing against her. She ground her hips into his, moaning softly.

That must have turned him on, because the man dropped his hands from her cheeks to her buttocks, rubbing himself against her.

She fell back onto the bed, already tugging at her panties. Rufus hesitated a moment, looming above her. She felt a rough finger beneath her chin. "You sure?"

Vanessa nodded, and then he was on her, straddling her, one hand cupping her breast, the other moving gently between her legs. She gasped. "More!"

Rufus pulled her dress off her, then ripped off his own shirt and pants. He suckled one breast, then the other, fingers now gliding in her. Vanessa arched her back against him. "I need you, Rufus. Now."

He grinned, then bent down to kiss her again, this time pressed his body against hers. Vanessa reached around and grasped his butt, pulling him closer against herself. He slid out of his boxers in one swift movement, then parted her willing legs. He positioned himself above her, then, eyes boring into her own, Rufus sheathed himself inside her.

She screamed and bucked against him.

Then he began to pump in and out masterfully, thighs slapping against hers. She moaned and tried to draw him in more. His hands were everywhere, her back, breasts, thighs, and hair. Vanessa felt his stiff huge cock inside her, and watched her friend's dad ride her, and couldn't believe how good it felt. The bed rocked to their desperate pumping, until finally they both came and she felt his seed trickle between her legs.

They were breathing hard, Rufus still inside her, when the front door opened, and they heard Dan's voice.

"Dad? I'm home!"


End file.
